Skin conditioning compositions that provide, for example, moisturizing benefits are known. Typically, such conditioning compositions are in the form of lotions meant to be applied to the skin subsequent to bathing and throughout the day if necessary.
Certain consumers find it desirable to deliver skin conditioning benefits via an in-the-shower or in-the-bath lotion. Unfortunately, however, such lotions are often readily rinsed from the skin leaving little, if any, benefit agent on the skin after showering or bathing. Attempts to prevent the washing off of such agents in the shower involve formulating compositions with high initial viscosities (i.e., ≧10,000 cps). Unfortunately, such compositions are not easy to apply due to the thickness of the composition prior to application.
It is of increasing interest to develop a composition suitable to deliver an active or skin benefit agent while showering or bathing, and particularly, where the composition is easy to spread and apply. This invention, therefore, is directed to a composition comprising a water-in-oil and high internal phase emulsion that can be used to deliver an active while showering or bathing. The composition has a low initial viscosity (i.e., <6500 cps), and unexpectedly, the composition thickens during application and in the presence of water to ensure that active is not readily rinsed from the skin after application. Also, the composition of this invention surprisingly yields a pleasant and silky feeling upon application.